


Toxic

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drug Induced Sex, Drugging, Forced Crossdress, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Illegal Activities, Loss of Virginity, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Mentions of the Black Market, Mentions of weapons, Murder, No Figure Skating, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Self-Harm, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Sexual Torture, Slavery, Slight Crossdress, Sold in to Slavery, Suicide Attempt, Thoughts of Suicide, Torture, Violence, non-major character death, unprotected sex, use of guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is sold to a Russian Mafia Boss by his hateful Stepmother without his or his father's knowledge,and Viktor Nikiforov, the Russian Mafia Boss takes full possession of his newly acquired slave...





	Toxic

Katsuki Yuuri pulled his black hoodie tightly over his head covering his ebon colored hair from the outside world. The air was cool and the wind was low. He still can't believe his Stepmother sent him to this horrible part of Tokyo to take a letter to a close friend of hers. And to make matters worse she refused to tell him who the letter was for. So he was basically going on a blind-mission. What's wrong with the old lady? Isn't that what we have a mail box for?

The streets are full of cars and the sidewalk is occupied by busy people as he traveled down the tunnel near the corner of the road. He glanced at the letter quickly to remember the address. Once it's back inside his mind he head down the dark tunnel praying that some creep doesn't spot him walking by.

His birth mother would've never done this to him. But then again his Stepmother hated him since the day his father passed away. He think she's always hated him because he reminded her of the love his father once held for his dearly departed mother.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he found myself in front of a door with a man standing guard there. He eyed him suspiciously but he held out the letter for him to see so he would let him in. He scans it with his eyes carefully before opening door for him. Then he moved out of the way for him to walk pass him.

Yuuri side stepped him and continued in to the room that lead to a darkly shaded corridor. He then entered through another room where a door was opened for him when the man guarding it noticed him walking up to him. He stepped in to the room and was shocked to see a barely dressed man wrapped in a pure white towel standing in front of a table looking over a chart. Sucking in a deep breath and holding down his shock he spoke first gathering his attention as the door was shut behind him.

"My Stepmother wanted me to give this letter to you... At least I think it's for you... I'm not really sure since she refused to give me the name of the person I was suppose to give it to..." Yuuri uttered nervously to him. Why was he so nervous around him? It couldn't be the fact that he was barely dressed in anything, could it?

"Do you have it with you?" the man known as Viktor Nikiforov in the crime world asked, chuckling teasingly at Yuuri through his dark eyes. He focused his attention to the words he spoke.

"Yes... I do..." Yuuri replied to him as he handed him the letter. He unfolded the letter and smiled like he was happy with its contents.

Viktor said, almost to himself, "Everything is as it now should be."

"W-what do you m-mean-n?" Yuuri stuttered as the fear clawed deep within him. Warning signs were going off inside his head telling him that something wasn't right. But what that was, he wasn't actually sure of yet.

"Why do you think your Stepmother sent you here instead of mailing the letter to me?" Viktor questioned him like he was stupid or something.

"W-what is it that you are actually implying?" Yuuri asked slightly stuttering again. He hadn't noticed how close he was too him until he could feel the heat of his breath against his face. He took a few steps back quickly in nervousness making sure he didn't spot it as se do. If something was wrong he did not want him to know of his fear.

"She said that you were dense. Now I can see what she meant by th-" Viktor frowned at him as if he wasn't happy with the idea of him being dense.

"You don't know that! She can't even speak for me!" Yuuri hissed cutting him off when he was still speaking to him. How dare she talk about him to a person that he didn't even know! A total stranger!

"I think it's a little too late for that, don't you?" Viktor inquired raising an eyebrow at him.

Yuuri shouted at him in anger, "No, I don't!"

"Take a good look at the letter yourself then if you do not believe me." Viktor tantalized him before he interrupted him once again.

"And I shall!" Yuuri scowled at him in return. He handed him the letter as if it was just another piece of paper and didn't even really matter to him. Who did he think he was?

Shock edged his throat as he gave the letter a complete once over. He had been sold. His Stepmother had sold him to this man. His coming here was so that he could deliver himself to him personally. It didn't matter that his father had no part in it. His life now belonged to this man. Fear, panic, and most suddenly dread filled his entire being. When he looked up to him, Yuuri loomed over him.

"You belong to me!" Viktor growled at him harshly. He backed away from him slowly once more shaking his head in tears as he does.

"N-no! Nonono!" Yuuri stuttered flinching from his voice. He looked pissed off with him. But he did not care about that. He just wanted to breathe... how could she do this to him?

Hot tears flowed down his cheeks. He couldn't even see clearly. Not that he wanted to see at that very moment. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe. His heart wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. It was all too much for that he fainted dead away from the panic of his current situation.

By the next morning, Yuuri awoke inside a large size bedroom that he didn't recognize. He moved the heavy duvet from off his body to find himself dressed in a big white night shirt that was not his own that seemed like it was a very new and expensive brand.

He sat up in the bed and held his legs close to his chest in worry and fear. Where was he? Had his father found him after all? Or was he going to die now? Was this really his end?

He got out of the bed and found his way to the bathroom. He was shocked to see that the bathroom was just a huge as the bedroom. Clean clothes were waiting for him in the bathroom on the counter top for him to wash up and change in to.

He prepared himself a bath in the tub and washed off. When he was done, he dressed in the clothes chosen for him. He left the bathroom and entered the bedroom once again to find a crimson colored box wrapped up neatly with a beautiful gold ribbon. It appeared to be very expensive. He placed a gentle hand on to the outside of the box, sliding it around in a circular motion.

Gathering the courage to open it, Yuuri pulled at the silk of the gold ribbon and it slowly released causing it to fall away from the box. He lifts the top of the box to find a gorgeous set of multicolored roses with a note resting next to it. He grabbed the paper in his hand, slowly reading over what it said.

He wanted to laugh. To cry. To scream. The note was just a letter from his Stepmother mocking him. Taunting him with the fact that she had finally gotten rid of her problem. The bane of her existence.

He thought about his life and how it was nothing like his dearly departed mother had wanted for him. Tears flowed from his eyes. But why was he crying again?

He was crying for his life... for his pain and heartache... his sanity... his the chains that he was unknowingly placed in... but mainly for who he was... because it was taken away from him by his selfish Stepmother and the man that said he owned him now.

Someone knocked upon the bedroom door and he went over opened it. It was a maid. So he followed the maid down the stairs in to the kitchen. His captor and new owner was sitting at the breakfast nook drinking his morning coffee checking over his cellphone.

"Come, sit down. Break your fast." Viktor said to him when he finally noticed his arrival to the kitchen.

Silence. They sat in silence and the constant silence around them was starting to mess with his mind. His hands twining together on his lap. Yuuri could feel that the older man's eyes where trained on him. And he was scared- completely terrified of him because he had no idea what this man had planned out for him whatsoever.


End file.
